


납치범 아니고, 연구원 입니다.

by Karkat09



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Human/Pokemon Hybrids, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat09/pseuds/Karkat09
Summary: 조아라에서 이사했습니다.





	1. Chapter 1

푸른 하늘에 구름 한 점 없이 화창해서 참으로 기분 좋은 날입니다. 아주 오래간만에 몽이와 밖으로 나들이 나왔네요. 몽이도 간만에 하게된 외출에 기분이 좋은지 얼굴에서 미소가 떠나질 않고 있습니다. 나들이 하기 아주 좋은 날이지만, 평소 처럼 사람들로 북적여야하는 거리는 텅텅 비어있고, 개미 한 마리 보이지를 않네요. 아무래도 저 때문인 것 같습니다. 요즘 호연지망은 계속된 트레이너 납치사건으로 인해서 어수선하거든요. 어디를 가더라도 거리 곳곳에 붙어있는 저의 수배지를 볼 수 있습니다. 수배자인 주제에 이렇게 환한 대낮에 당당히 그냥 걸어다녀도 되냐고요? 당연히 괜찮습니다. 납치를 할 때마다 메타몽이 항상 저의 얼굴을 가려주는 덕분에 저의 얼굴이 제대로 그려져있는 수배지는 한 장도 없거든요.

그렇다고 해서 저를 일개 납치범이라고 오해하시면 굉장히 섭섭합니다. 삐질지도 몰라요. 왜냐하면 저는 연구를 아주 열심히 하는 연구원이거든요. 사람과 포켓몬 사이에서 태어난 하이브리드에 대해 연구를 하고 있습니다.

원래 저는 이곳 저곳 여행을 다니며 포켓몬 진화를 연구하는 연구소에 필요한 자료를 모아 조달하던 트레이너였어요. 그러다 십여 년 전, 우연히 머물게 된 마을에서 흥미로운 이야기를 듣게 되었습니다. 사람과 포켓몬이 동등했었다는 아주 오래된 이야기. 사람과 결혼한 포켓몬도 있고, 포켓몬과 결혼한 사람도 있었다는 시절... 그 이야기를 듣고 저는 궁금했습니다. 만약 그 이야기가 사실이라면, 과연 포켓몬과 사람 사이에서 생명이 태어날 수 있을까 하고 말이에요. 그래서 저는 그 길로 트레이너를 그만 두고, 하이브리드 연구를 하기 위해서 자금을 모으기 시작했습니다. 뭐, 그간 모았던 연구소 자료를 조금씩 빼돌려서 필요하다는 사람들에게 파니, 아주 금방 자금을 모았어요. 다만 돈이 모이니, 실험을 하는데 필요한 실험체가 없어서 납치를 시작하게 되었습니다.

"파파!"

오래전 일을 떠올리면서 다른 생각을 하고 앴으니 몽이가 저의 옷을 잡아당기네요. 그리고나서 저에게 안아달라고 짧은 두팔을 벌립니다. 누구집 자식인지, 우리 몽이는 정말 귀여워요. 지구를 뿌실만한 귀여움입니다. 후드를 입혀 놓으니 얼굴만 동그랗게 나와 통통한 볼살이 부각되어 깨물어 주고 싶어요. 하지만 몽이는 후드가 불편한가 봅니다. 자꾸만 후드를 벗으려고 해서 곤란하네요. 그러면 안되는데... 불편해하는 몽이에게 조금만 참으라고 살살 달래면서 품에 안고 가까운 프랜들리숍으로 향했습니다. 이번 주 내내 착하게 말도 잘 듣고, 양치도 잘 해서 포플레를 사주기로 약속했거든요. 우리 몽이는 달달한 스윗 포플레를 가장 좋아합니다.

"어서오세요!"

프랜들리숍에 문을 열고 들어가니, 물건을 정리하고 있던 점원이 반갑게 반겨주네요. 주위를 둘러보니 가게 안에 있는 손님이 저희 둘 밖에 없어서 그런 것 같습니다. 품안에서 버둥거리는 몽이를 땅에 내려주니 짧은 두 다리로 포플레 진열장으로 달려가, 포플레를 한 손에 한 개씩 들고 신나게 다시 되돌아오네요. 저러다가 넘어질까봐 불안합니다. 다행히 넘어지지 않은 몽이가 가지고온 포플레와 다른 물건들을 장바구니에 담고 계산대로 향하니, 계산대 옆 개시판에 저의 수배지가 커다랗게 인쇄되어 붙어있네요. 자세히 보니, 현상금도 오르고 보너스로 미뇽도 준다고 되어있습니다. 하지만 아무리 현상금이 오르고, 희귀 포켓몬을 준다고 하면 뭐해요 수배지에 그려져있는 얼굴이 틀린데... 이번 수배지에는 저의 코가 비뚤어져 있습니다. 어떻게 사람 코를 이따구로 그릴 수가 있는지. 수배지가 잘 못 그려져있는 것은 저에게 좋은 일이지만, 그래도 저를 저리 못나게 그렸다는 것은 마음에 들지 않습니다. 내 코가 얼마나 반듯한데...

점원이 계산을 해주는 동안 계산대 앞에 진열되어 있던 신문을 집었습니다. 메인페이지에 '호연리그 챔피언 성호, 4년째 실종! 대체 그는 어디에?!'라는 문구와 성호씨의 사진이 커다랗게 확대되어 찍혀있네요. 확실히 4년전의 성호씨는 지금보다 어리고 앳되보입니다.

"마마다! 파파, 마마야!"

성호씨의 사진을 보고 흥분한 몽이가 제가 들고있는 신문을 잡으려고 방방 뛰기 시작했어요. 그러다가 후드가 벗겨졌습니다. 벗겨진 후드 아래에 숨어있던 망키의 귀가 튀어 나왔어요. 저는 재빨리 몽이를 품에 안고 벗겨진 후드를 다시 씌워 주었습니다. 다행히 점원은 몽이의 귀를 보지 못했지만, 신문의 사진을 보고 흥분한 몽이와 몽이를 달래는 저를 이상하게 쳐다보네요.

"하하핫... 아이 엄마가 성호씨를 많이 닮아서..."

제가 어색하게 말하자 점원은 그저 어깨만 으쓱이고 신문도 계산 할 것인지 물어봅니다. 정말 심장이 떨어지는 줄 알았어요. 이따가 몽이에게 밖에서는 후드가 벗겨지면 왜 안되는지 잘 설명해야 겠습니다.

자기 엄마가 옷을 입고 있다는 것이 신기한 모양인지 옷을 입고 있는 성호씨를 가르키며 신문을 놓지 않는 몽이 때문에 결국 신문값도 계산했어요. 도대체 옷을 입고 있는게 왜 신기한지 이해가 안가겠지만, 사실 실험실에 들어오는 트레이너들에게 옷을 주지 않습니다. 옷을 주지 않는 이유는 반항을 덜 하게 하기 위해서도 있지만, 가장 중요한 이유는 포켓몬들이 트레이너들에게 마운팅을 쉽게 할 수 있도록 하기 위함과 혹시 있을 자살을 못하게 하기 위해서에요. 입고있는 옷으로 목이라도 맨다면, 그것 만큼 골치 아픈 처릿거리도 없을겁니다.

망키의 귀와 꼬리를 가지고 있는 몽이는 저의 파트너 성원숭과 성호씨 사이에서 태어난 하이브리드에요. 몽이는 성원숭을 아빠, 저를 파파, 그리고 성호씨를 마마라고 부릅니다. 성호씨의 수려한 외모를 닮고, 성원숭이 망키일적 특징을 닮은 몽이는 정말 눈에 넣어도 안 아플 것 같은 아이에요. 저에게는 가슴으로 낳은 아이랄까? 올 해로 세 살이 되었습니다. 제 아들이라서 하는 소리가 아니라, 하는 행동을 보면 정할 하늘에서 천사가 내려온 것 같다니까요?

볼 일을 다 마친 저는 몽이를 품에 안고 마을에서 떨어진 숲으로 들어가 리자몽을 꺼냈습니다. 일반 리자몽 보다 조금, 아니 많이 커다란 이 녀석은 성격이 아주 까칠한데다가 사납기 때문에 마을에서는 꺼낼 수가 없어요. 이것 보세요. 신경질 적으로 꼬리를 탁탁치는거...

저는 매운맛 포핀을 여러개 꺼내서 리자몽에게 건내며 연구실까지 데려다 줄 것을 부탁했습니다. 갑질도 이런 갑질이 없어요. 포핀을 입에 넣고서야 선심 쓴다는 듯이 자신의 등을 저희에게 내어줍니다. 이걸 한 대 때릴 수도 없고... 정말 때릴 수만 있다면 한 대 때려주고 싶습니다. 


	2. Chapter 2

하늘 위에 올라 한참을 날자 저 멀리 작은 섬이 보이네요. 작다고 해도 저와 저의 포켓몬들에게는 아주 충분한 크기입니다. 이 섬을 찾는데에 쏟은 시간만 해도 일 년 반이 걸렸어요. 온갖 서류처리를 하느라 고생 많이 했습니다. 몽이는 집으로 돌아오는 동안 품 안에서 잠이 들었어요. 굳이 말은 안해도 리자몽은 몽이가 깨지 않도록 얌전하게 섬 위로 착지를 했습니다.

제가 몽이를 안고 조심히 리자몽 위에서 내리자 마자 언제 왔는지 성원숭이 저의 품에서 몽이를 데려 가네요. 그러더니 콧김을 뿜으며 저에게 화를 냅니다. 잘 하면 저를 한 대 때릴것 같아요. 대체 무엇 때문에 저러나 곰곰히 생각해보니, 아침에 성원숭에게 몽이를 데리고 나간다 아무런 언질도 주지 않고서 호연지방에 갔습니다. 화낼만 하네요...

"미안, 미안... 정말 미안해."

저는 머리를 숙이고 두 손을 모아 싹싹 빌었습니다. 저를 노려보던 성원숭은 이내 한 숨을 내쉬더니 몸을 돌려 오두막으로 먼저 들어가버렸어요. 저도 성원숭의 눈치를 보면서 따라 들어갔습니다.

성원숭이 몽이의 방에 들어가 몽이를 침대에 눕히고 이불을 덥어주는 동안, 저는 몽이의 포플레를 냉장고에 넣고, 사온 다른 물건들을 정리했어요. 정리를 하는 동안 방문 너머로 몽이의 이마에 입을 맞추며 몽이의 배를 토닥이는 성원숭의 모습이 보입니다. 왠지 모르게 가슴이 따듯해 지네요. 몽이를 사랑하는 마음이 느껴진달까? 오직 몽이에게만 보여주는 성원숭의 따듯한 모습을 가끔 보게되면 몽이가 부러워집니다. 아무리 어릴때 부터 성원숭과 지냈다고는 하지만 저에게는 딱딱한 모습만 보여줬거든요. 그래도 망키일 적에는 같이 장난도 치고, 잘 놀았던 것 같은데... 성원숭이 되고나서 거리가 조금 생긴 것 같습니다.

마지막으로 사온 쌀포대를 쌀통에 옮기려는 중에 손목에서 알람이 울리네요. 연구실로 내려갈 시간입니다. 연구실의 위생상태는 아주 중요하기 때문에 연구실로 내려가기 전에 깨끗하게 소독된 옷으로 옷을 갈아입었어요.

섬 안에 지하 전체가 저의 연구실입니다. 지하의 연구실을 중심으로 바로 위에 오두막을 연결해 두고, 수십개의 실험 감옥이 지하의 절반을 차지하고 있습니다. 한 트레이너당 한 감옥씩. 한 면이 강화 통유리로 되어있어 트레이너들의 행동 반경을 쉽게 관찰 할 수 있고, 연구실에서 일하는 해피너스와 러키들이 트레이너들의 건강을 체크해서 저에게 전해줍니다. 저에게 있어서 아주 훌룡한 조수들이에요.

연구실로 들어가니 이쪽에는 윈디가 마운팅을 하고 있고, 저쪽에는 번치코, 요쪽에는 앱솔이 자신의 트레이너와 마운팅을 하고 있습니다. 간혹가다 보이는 트레이너만 덩그러니 있는 감옥은 이미 임신을 하고 있거나, 임신을 할 수 있게 준비중인 트레이너, 아니면 치료를 받고 있는 트레이너들이 있어요.

제 연구실에는 여성 트레이너들은 없습니다. 그 이유는 아주 간단해요. 약합니다. 육체가 아주 약해요. 실험을 할 때 육체가 어느 정도 버텨주어야 하는데 버티지 못하고 쉽게 망가져서 이미 여러번 자금을 날려 먹었습니다. 그래서 실험 초기에만 쓰고서는 그 뒤로 쓰지 않고 있습니다.

물론 사람이 포켓몬을 잉태한다는 것은 불가능해요. 하물며 남자는 더욱 말이 안됩니다. 하지만 그 불가능을 가능으로 바꾸어준 것이 저의 메타몽이에요. 흔히 트레이너들이 메타몽의 스스로 세포 형성을 조정해 다른 생명체로 변하는 능력을 이용해서 원하는 포켓몬을 브리딩하는 짓에서 아이디어를 얻었습니다. 저는 메타몽의 스스로 세포 형성을 조정해 다른 생명체와 번식하는 유전자를 변형시켜 사람에게 주입할 수 있도록 연구를 했어요. 저를 보고 미친거 아니야? 라고 할 수도 있지만, 연구란 어느정도 미치지 않고서는 못하는 일입니다. 그리고 마침내 연구를 성공시켰지요.

저는 아주 많은 실험들을 통해 모체가 포켓몬이면 외향은 포켓몬이지만 사람의 지성을 가지고 있는 포켓몬이 태어나고, 모체가 사람이면 외향은 사람이되 포켓몬의 특징과 능력을 가지고 있는 아이가 태어난다는 것을 알았습니다. 하지만 포켓몬을 임신 시키는 것은 쉬워도 사람이 임신을 하는 것은 조금 어렵더라구요. 실패를 많이 했었습니다. 여성의 몸이 약해서 그런지 성공을 해도 금방 유산을 하거나 아기가 약하게 태어나서 얼마 지나지 않아 죽는 경우가 허다하더라구요. 그래서 방법을 바꿔야했습니다. 오랜 고뇌 끝에 생각해낸 것이 남성임신이었어요. 여성의 자궁세포와 메타몽의 유전자세포를 조합해서 주입하는 연구 말입니다.

실험은 끝내주게 성공적이었어요. 솔직히 말하면 성공했을 때 아주 조금 울었습니다. 한 달 동안 시럼을 트레이너의 정낭과 직장 틈에 주사했을때, 인공적인 자궁이 생기더라구요. 다만 부작용이라고 하면, 주사를 잘 못 했을 경우 생식기능을 잃었습니다. 그래서 인체학 공부도 다시 하고, 주사기로 연습을 얼마나 많이 했는지 몰라요. 지금도 그때 생각을 하면 등에서 식은 땀이 납니다.

그 뒤로 저의 연구는 체계적으로 변했어요. 포켓몬을 모체로 삼고 태어난 아이들은 저의 고정 수입이 되어 블랙마켓에서 아주 높은 가격으로 거래가 되고, 남성 트레이너를 모체로 삼고 태어난 아이들은 태어나자 마자 트레이너와 떨어져 하이브리드에 대한 연구에 쓰입니다. 물론 우리 몽이는 제외에요. 성호씨와 성원숭 사이에서 태어난 아이입니다. 저의 아이나 다름 없어요. 내 새끼를 실험에 쓴다니, 말도 안되는 일입니다. 내 새끼는 좋은 것만 먹이고, 좋은 것만 입히고, 좋은 것만 보여줄 거에요.


	3. Chapter 3

언제 내려온건지 저를 흘끔 쳐다본 성원숭은 저를 앞서 여러 감옥을 지나 제일 끝에 있는 감옥으로 향합니다. 유일하게 커튼으로 유리벽 전체를 가리고 있는 이 감옥에는 성호씨가 지내고 있어요. 감옥 앞에서 블레이범이 성원숭을 맞이합니다. 커다란 덩치로 안절부절 못하고 블레이범의 모습이 안쓰러워요. 아마 감옥안에서 남산만하게 부풀어 오른 배를 쓰다듬으며 식은 땀을 흘리고 있는 성홋시가 원인일 겁니다. 그는 지금 블레이범의 쌍둥이를 임신하고 있거든요. 성호씨는 쌍둥이를 임신하고, 요즘 들어 잦은 가진통으로 고생하고 있습니다. 원래 가진통은 강도가 쎄지 않은 편이지만, 쌍둥이인데다가 출산일이 조금 남아있는 지라 불안해하네요.

감옥으로 들어가니, 푹신푹신한 이불위에서 배를 살살 쓰다듬으며 미간을 살작 찡그리던 성호씨와 눈이 마주쳤습니다. 순간 성호씨는 저의 주위를 살피며 눈빛이 반짝해졌지만 이내 그 빛은 사라지고 실망한 표정을 지었어요. 몽이를 안 데리고 와서 그런 것 같습니다. 이상하게 몽이를 참 예뻐하거든요. 보통 다른 트레이너들은 자신이 낳은 아이를 보면 거부감을 느끼고 외면을 하던데, 성호씨는 그렇지 않은가봅니다. 성호씨의 모습을 보니, 처음 그를 저의 연구실로 네리고 왔을 때가 생각나네요.

처음 성호씨를 보게된 것은 테레비젼에서였습니다. 경기를 하는 모습을 보며 참 빛이 나는 보석같은 사람이라고 생각했어요. 그리고 그를 유성의 폭포에서 실제로 만나게 되었습니다. 우연히 연구 자료를 수집하러 갔다가, 수련을 하고 있던 성호씨와 마주쳤어요. 예상치도 못한 곳에서 보물을 찾은 느낌이랄까? 그날 저는 정말 운이 좋았던 것 같습니다.

성호씨를 납치해 오는 것은 정말로 힘든 일이었어요. 어찌나 반항이 심한지, 기절시키는데 애를 많이 먹었습니다. 게다가 그날 팬텀을 데리고 가는 것 잊어버려서, 최면도 못 걸고 무력으로만 해결해야 했거든요. 몸에 상처를 입히기 싫었는데... 겨우 포박해서 연구실로 대리고 올 수 있었습니다. 연구실에 도착해서도 반항은 끊이지 않더라구요. 정신을 차리자 마자 물고, 차고, 때리고, 할퀴고... 실수로 손가락을 물렸는데, 정말 잘려 버렸습니다. 다행히 떨어진 손가락을 다시 이어 붙였지만, 아직도 오른쪽 새끼손가락은 잘 안움직여져요.

연구실 감옥안에 있던 트레이너들을 본 성호씨는 단번에 제가 호연지방 연쇄 납치범이라는 것을 알아챘습니다. 미리 성호씨의 포켓기어를 바다에 버리고 와서 망정이지, 그러지 않았더라면 바로 신고 당했을 겁니다.

저에게 납치당해온 그 순간 부터 성호씨는 단 하루도 탈출을 시도하지 않은 적이 없어요. 지금 연구실의 보안이 더욱 강해진 것도 그때 온갖 수를 써서 탈출을 시도했던 성호씨의 덕입니다. 덕분에 다른 트레이너들은 탈출을 엄두도 못 내게 되었어요. 트레이너들이 포켓몬들에게 마운팅을 당한다는 사실을 알게된 성호씨는 더욱 더 필사적으로 반항을 했습니다. 그 때문에 저는 성호씨에게 주사를 마출 때마다 애를 많이 먹었어요. 팬텀의 최면도 잘 걸리지 않아서, 항상 수면 가루를 써야했습니다. 

솔직히 말하면 아직도 성원숭과 마운팅을 할 때의 성호씨의 표정이 잊혀지가 않아요. 마운팅을 거부하는 성원숭에게 흥분제를 먹였던 탓도 있지만, 이성을 잃은 성원숭이 성호씨를 깔고 뭉갰을 때 보인 공포. 성원숭의 허리짓에 몸이 흔들리면서도 반항을 하다 이내 포기를 했던 그 모습에 약간 실망도 했습니다. 조금 더 반항을 할 줄 알았거든요. 그날 저는 성원숭에게 미움을 사버렸고, 망가진 성호씨를 얻을 수 있었습니다.

그리고 한 번에, 딱! 성호씨는 임신을 했어요. 보통 스트레스로 인해 착상이 잘 안되어서, 두 세번은 더 마운팅을 해야지 임신을 했지만, 역시 성호씨는 남들과는 다른 사람이었습니다. 임신초기의 성호씨는 우울증 때문에 집중관리 대상이었어요. 자해부터 자살 시도까지... 혀를 깨물어서 입에다가 재갈을 물리기도 하고, 한번은 배에다가 주먹질을 해서 성원숭의 분노를 산 적도 있습니다. 물론 이런 행동을 보인 트레이너가 한 둘이 아니었지만, 성호씨는 특별하잖아요. 성호씨가 아이를 잃기 바라지 않았던 이유도 있지만, 한 번만 더 성원숭에게 흥분제를 먹였다가는 성원숭이 정말로 저와 연을 끊을 것 같았습니다. 오랜 시간을 같이 보냈던 파트너에게 미움을 받는 일은 정말 힘든 일이거든요.

다행히 성호씨의 난폭한 행동은 초음파 검사 이후로 사라졌습니다. 하기 싫다고 난리를 치며 버둥거리던 사람이, 억지로 눞혀 놓고 아기 심장소리를 크게 들려주니, 갑자기 조용해 지더라구요. 그날 처음 성호씨가 우는 모습을 보았습니다. 그 어떤 일을 당해도 울지 않았던 사람인데... 이후로 밥도 조금씩 챙겨먹으려고 하고, 검사도 얌전히 받고, 정말 간혹가다 운이 좋으면 배에다 조근조근 말을 하면서 쓰다듬는 모습을 볼 수 있었어요.

그렇게 몽이는 아주 건강하게 아홉 달을 채우고 태어났습니다. 아마 그때 처음으로 다시 성호씨가 웃는 모습을 보았어요. 힘을 너무 많이 주어서 얼굴의 실핏줄이 터질 정도로 힘들고 지쳤을 출산이었지만 성호씨에게는 상관 없는듯 보였습니다. 머리 위에 있는 귀나 엉덩이 사이 꼬리는 상관 없는듯 우는 아이를 달래며 미소 지었어요.

제가 아이를 데려가려고 하니 울면서 자기 아기를 데려가지 말라고 성호씨는 애원했습니다. 처음 보는 성호씨의 모습에 마음이 약해졌던 저는 성호씨가 원하는 대로 해주었어요. 그래서 몽이는 태어나고 일 년 반 동안 성호씨 품에서 자랐습니다. 물론 연구실 감옥 안이 아닌, 오두막에서요. 이번에 쌍둥이들이 태어나면 성호씨가 다시 부탁을 할 것 같은데, 이번에는 생각 좀 해봐야겠습니다.


	4. Chapter 4

성호씨의 상태를 확인하기 위해 그에게 손을 대려는 순간, 손목에 차고 있던 메딕기어에서 응급알람이 울리며 17번이 떠올랐어요. 메딕기어는 제가 연구실 운영을 더욱 원활하게 하기 위해서 포켓기어를 개조한 것으로 포켓기어의 기능을 가지고 있지만, 추가적인 기능으로 납치해온 트레이너들의 모든 정보를 볼 수 있고 트레이너들의 목뒤에 사입해 놓은 마이크로 칩과 연결이 되어 있어서 만약 감옥 안의 트레이너에게 응급상황이 생기면 바로 저에게 연락이 올 수 있도록 되어있습니다.

어쩔 수 없이 성호씨를 뒤로하고 급하게 17번 감옥으로 향하니, 흥분한 헬가와 그 아래에서 기절한 하늘색 머리의 트레이너가 보이네요. 17번 트레이너를 담당하던 해피너스가 헬가를 트레이너에게서 떨어츠리기 위해 진땀을 빼고있습니다. 언제 쫒아왔는지 제가 명령을 하기도 전에 성원숭이 해피너스를 도와서 훙분한 헬가를 트레이너에게서 떼어 냈어요.

저는 기절한 트레이너에게 가까이 다가갔습니다. 이런, 아랫 구멍이 아주 너덜너덜 걸레가 되었네요. 상태가 꽤 심각합니다. 저는 기절한 트레이너를 안고 연구실을 가로질러 의료실로 향했어요. 흥분한 헬가는 성원숭과 해피너스가 알아서 처리해줄 것입니다.

기절한 트레이너를 의료침대에 눞혀 놓고, 일단 물에 적신 수건으로 상처를 닦아 주었어요. 상처를 치료하려면 깨끗히 닦아야 합니다. 엉덩이부터 다리사이가 아주 그냥 피와 정액으로 엉망이네요. 구멍에다 얼마나 추삽질을 해댔는지 분홍색 거품이 아직도 부글부글 합니다. 깨끗했던 수건, 여러장이 붉게 물들고, 대야안에 물이 붉은 색이 되었을 쯤에야 구멍이 깨끗해져서 상처를 살필 수 있게 되었어요. 상태가 그다지 좋지 않아요. 아랫구멍이 제 할 일을 망각하고 입을 열고 만 있어요. 찢어진 상처는 봉합하면 되지만, 근육이 늘어나서 당분간 치료를 받으면서 기저귀를 차야할 것 같습니다.

일단 심각한 상처는 나중에 치료 하기로하고, 몸 이곳 저곳에 나있는 잔상처를 치료해야겠어요. 치료를 하면서 트레이너의 얼굴을 보니 어디에서 많이 본 것 같은 얼굴입니다. 이 얼굴을 대체 어디서 봤을까... 아! 작년인가? 야심차게 부활했다가 어린 트레이너로 인해 다시 망한 로켓단의 간부 아폴로씨네요. 성도지방, 금빛시티에 거래를 하러 갔다가 라디오 타워에서 도망치던 그를 함께있던 몇몇 조무래기들과 같이 납치해왔습니다. 아주 독한 사람이에요. 아이를 가지기만 하면 무슨 수를 써서라도 없애버려서 유산 경험이 1 년이라는 짧은 기간동안 벌써 3번이나 됩니다. 사지를 묶어 놔도 소용이 없고, 그렇다고 약을 쓰자니 태아에게 영향을 끼칠까봐 약도 못 썻어요. 예전 성호씨 만큼 포기를 모르는 사람입니다. 그가 유산했던 아이들 모두 아까 전, 흥분한 헬가의 아이들일거에요. 이제야 헬가가 왜 그렇게 흥분을 했는지 이해가 갑니다.

치료를 마친 아폴로씨를 데리고 17번 감옥으로 돌아오니 아폴로씨의 담당 해피너스와 포켓볼을 들고있는 성원숭이 저를 반기네요. 아직도 정신을 차리지 못 한 아폴로씨를 해피너스에게 넘기면서, 주의상황을 대충 말해주었습니다. 뭐 굳이 제가 따로 설명을 하지 않아도 해피너스가 알아서 잘 할거라고 믿어요.

17번 감옥을 나오는 저에게 성원숭은 헬가가 들어있는 포켓볼을 건내주었습니다. 이 녀석은 당분간 독방 신세에요. 상황을 보고 아폴로씨에게 계속 붙여줄지 아니면 야생에 풀어줄지 결정할겁니다.

아폴로씨 때문에 시간을 너무 지체한 것 같아요. 저는 다시 성호씨가 있는 감옥으로 향했습니다. 제가 없는 동안 가진통이 끝났는지 한결 편해진듯한 모습이네요. 그래도 성호씨의 몸 상태를 확인해야해서 그에게 가까이 다가갔습니다.

"몽이는 안 데리고 오셨어요?"

왠일로 저에게 먼저 말을 거나 싶었는데, 역시나 몽이를 찾네요. 왜인지 모르게 은근 섭섭합니다.

"몽이는 위에서 자고 있어요. 나중에 볼 수 있게 해드릴테니, 검사하는 동안 가만히 있어요."

저의 말에 성호씨가 얌전히 고개를 끄덕이고, 배를 덮고 있던 이불을 내렸어요. 성호씨의 배에 젤을 뿌리자 성호씨가 움찔 거립니다. 젤이 많이 차가웠나봐요. 성원숭이 건내준 휴대용 초음파 기계의 스틱을 성호씨 배 위로 움직였습니다. 이 번에 휴대용 초음파를 장만하길 정말 잘 한 것 같아요. 들고 다니면서 진료 하는데 아주 요긴하게 쓰고 있습니다. 진작에 살걸 그랬나 싶어요.

성호씨는 제가 납치해온 사람들 중 처음으로 쌍둥이를 임신했기 때문에 주의 깊은 관심이 필요합니다. 아이가 둘이다 보니 몸 안에 자리가 모자라서 자칫 성호씨의 장기를 짓누르면서 성호씨에게 위험한 상황을 만들수도 있거든요. 작은 모니터 화면 위로 서로 안고 있는 쌍둥이의 모습이 보입니다. 그런데 두 아이 모두 머리가 아래쪽을 향하고 있네요. 몇일 내로 나올것 같습니다. 한 명이면 몰라도, 쌍둥이를 자연분만으로 낳기란 어려운 일이라 성호씨에게 재왕절개를 권해보았지만 거절 당했어요. 자연분만 보다 나을 것 같은데... 뭐, 본인이 굳이 싫다고 하면 몰아 붙일 생각은 없어요.

대신 성호씨를 분만실로 옮겼습니다. 분만실이라고 해봤자, 감옥안에 침대와 출산용품이 갖추어저 있는 것 뿐이지만요. 성호씨는 침대에 눞자마자 잠이 들었습니다. 계속 왔던 가진통 때문에 만이 피곤했을 거에요. 그러고 보니 우리 몽이가 잠이 많은게 성호씨를 닮아서 그런것 같습니다. 블레이범은 성호씨가 누워있는 침대 옆에 자리를 잡네요. 성호씨의 남산만한 배에서 시선을 때지 못합니다. 귀여운 녀석... 성호씨의 두 번째 아이 아버지로 블레이범을 선택하길 잘 한 것 같아요. 처음 성호씨를 납치해왔을 때부터 성호씨 곁을 맴돌더니, 심지어 마운팅도 흥분제 없이 자발적으로 했습니다. 누가 보면 성호씨의 포켓몬인줄 알거에요.


	5. Chapter 5

저는 성호씨와 블레이범이 쉴 수 있도록 분만실을 나온뒤 부화실로 들어갔습니다. 부화실 안에는 붉은 색과 파란 색으로 나누어진 부화기들이, 그리고 그 부화기들 안에는 포켓몬 알들이 들어있어요. 붉은 부화기에는 둔타, 포챠나, 쥬벳, 또도가스의 알이 들어있고, 파란 부화기에는 포챠나, 쥬벳, 질퍽이, 그리고 샤프니아의 알이 들어있습니다. 모두 이번에 호연지방에서 활동하기 시작한 마그마단과 아쿠아단에게 주어질 아이들이에요. 최근 블랙마켓 거래처들과 거래를 잠시 중단 하고 그들과 새로 거래를 하기 시작했습니다. 두 조직 모두 전설의 포켓몬을 부활시킬 계획을 가지고 있다고 해서 관심을 가지게 되었어요. 그란돈과 가이오가의 관한 그들의 연구가 굉장히 탐이납니다. 과연 전설의 포켓몬의 하이브리드가 탄생할 수 있는 것이 가능한가 너무 궁금해요. 조만간 거래물품을 주고 받기 위해 따로 만나게 될겁니다. 기대를 많이 하고 있어요.

부화기 안의 알들의 상태를 확인하고 메딕기어로 시간을 확인하니 벌써 오후 6시 입니다. 한 것도 없는데 시간만 빠르게 흐르는 것 같아요. 정작 오늘 해야 할 일은 하나도 하지 못 했는데 말입니다. 아무래도 오늘 하려고 했던 트레이너들의 상태체크는 내일 해야 할 것 같아요. 저는 항상 11시에 자야하는데, 56명이나 되는 트레이너들의 상태를 체크하게되면 11시에는 잘 수도 없습니다. 오늘은 그냥 서재에서 논문이나 써야겠어요.

연구실을 뒤로하고 오두막에 올라 오자마자 성원숭은 몽이부터 확인합니다. 아까 섬으로 돌아온 시간이 2시 반 정도 되니, 거의 네 시간을 잔 것 같아요. 몽이가 아무리 잠이 많다고 해도 지금 깨우지 않으면 이따가 새벽에 일어나서 잠을 자지 못 할 겁니다. 성원숭도 그걸 아는지라 몽이를 조심스럽게 깨우네요. 곤히 자는 녀석을 깨워서 그런지 계속 찡얼찡얼 거립니다. 저런 모습도 귀엽다니... 우리 몽이는 너무 사랑스러운것 같아요. 저는 성원숭에게서 몽이를 건내 받아 등을 토닥이며 달래기 시작했습니다.

제가 몽이를 달래는 동안 성원숭은 저녁 준비를 하기위해 부엌으로 들어갔어요. 포켓몬이 무슨 요리야 라고 할 수 도 있겠지만, 저래뵈도 성원숭이 저보다 훨씬 요리를 잘 합니다. 대회에 나가도 손색 없는 솜씨에요. 나중에 여유가 된다면 가게라도 차려주고 싶습니다.

성원숭이 저녁을 준비하는 동안 몽이를 데리고 밖으로 나왔어요. 해가 바다너머로 얼굴을 감추면서 붉게 물든 하늘은 언제나 아름답습니다. 주위를 둘러보면, 섬 여기저기 돌아다니는 저의 포켓몬들과 아직 거래를 대기중인 하이브리드 포켓몬들을 볼 수 있어요. 하늘을 올려다 보니 리자몽이 하늘을 날아다니며 수상한 것이 없는지 경비 중입니다. 가끔 하는 짓을 보면 때려주고 싶지만, 그것 빼고는 정말 믿음직한 녀석이에요.

우리는 포켓몬들의 저녁을 챙겨주기 위해서 창고로 향했습니다. 창고 앞에서는 언제나 처럼 근육몬이 보초를 서고 있네요. 창고에 자물쇠를 달아 놓아서 굳이 지킬 필요는 없다고 말을 해주었지만, 어린 녀석들은 믿을 수 없다고 저리 자원해서 지키고 있습니다. 아주 믿음직한 녀석이에요. 창고 문을 열고 안으로 들어가자 근육몬도 저를 도와 포켓몬 사료를 챙기는 것을 도와줍니다. 몽이도 옆에서 고사리 같은 손으로 도와주고 있고요. 섬에서 지내는 50마리 정도의 포켓몬들을 다 먹이기 위해서는 대형 사료 세 포대 정도가 필요합니다. 저녁시간이라는 것을 눈치 챘는지, 창고 앞에서 포켓몬들이 줄을 서서 기다리고 있어요. 땅위 녀석들에게 저녁을 나누어주고, 바다속 풀어놓은 포켓몬들에게도 저녁을 챙겨주었습니다. 섬에서 2.5km까지 떨어진 바다 둘레에다 강력한 전기로 그물을 쳐놓은 덕분에 안에서 도망을 갈수도, 밖에서 안으로 들어 올 수도 없어요. 그래서 바닷속 포켓몬을은 알아서 먹이를 구할 수 있음에도 불구하고 움직일 수 있는 거리가 한정 되어 있어서 저희가 먹을 것을 챙겨주고 있습니다.

오두막으로 돌아오니 아주 맛있는 냄새가 코끝을 맴도네요. 오늘의 저녁 메뉴는 저와 몽이가 가장 좋아하는 오므라이스입니다. 밥을 먹기 전에 몽이를 화장실로 데려가서 손을 깨끗이 씻기고 나왔어요.

성원숭을 도와 식탁을 차리고, 자리에 앉았습니다. 뜨거운 오므라이스를 식히는 성원숭에게 빨리 밥을 달라고 입을 벌리는 몽이의 모습이 마치 귀여운 아기새 같아요. 성원숭이 몽이를 먹이는 동안 저도 뜨거운 김이 모락모락 나는 오므라이스를 숟가락으로 크게 떠서 입에 넣었습니다. 물론 뜨거워서 눈물이 났지만, 자고로 뜨거운 것을 맛있게 먹으려면 입에 넣고 호호 거리며 입안으로 식혀야 하는 것 아니겠어요? 다시 한 번 느끼는 거지만 성원숭이 해주는 음식은 정말로 맛있습니다.

오므라이스를 절반 쯤 먹고 성원숭의 손에서 몽이의 숟가락을 뺏어왔어요. 몽이를 먹이느라 녀석은 먹지도 못하고 음식이 식어버렸습니다. 제가 몽이에게 밥을 먹이자 그제야 성원숭도 자신의 오므라이스를 먹네요. 성원숭은 원래 몽이가 태어나기 전부터 사람의 음식을 조금씩 먹긴했지만, 몽이를 키우면서 이제는 사람의 음식만 먹고 있습니다. 딱히 별 탈이 없는 것을 보면 사람의 음식을 먹어도 괜찮은 것 같아요.

"우리 몽이 맛있어?"

"응! 너무 맛있어!"

남의 집 아이들은 밥먹기 싫다고 도망도 다니고 반찬투정도 한다던데, 착한 우리 몽이는 한 번도 밥먹기 싫다고 때쓴적이 없습니다. 참 복스럽게도 먹어요. 정말 지금 처럼만 자라주면 바랄게 없습니다.


	6. Chapter 6

밥을 먹으면서 우리가 하는 대화는 보통 몽이를 통해 이루어져요. 성원숭은 저의 말을 알아듣지만 저는 성원숭을 말을 완벽하게 알아듣지 하기 때문에 몽이가 중간에서 많이 도와줍니다. 나중에 시간이 나면 통역기계나 한 번 만들어봐야겠어요.

밥을 먹이면서 몽이에게 얼마 지나지 않아 동생들이 태어날 것 같다고 말해주었습니다. 저의 말에 몽이의 눈이 반짝반짝해지네요. 제일 처음 성호씨의 임신 소식에 가장 좋아한 사람이 몽이입니다. 섬 안에서 만날 수 있는 자신 또래의 아이들이란 하이브리드들 밖에 없고, 그 아이들 마저도 들어갈 수 없는 연구실에 있으니 많이 외로웠나봐요. 그런데 괜히 말해준 것 같습니다. 밥 다 먹이고서 말해줄걸... 밥을 먹다 말고 성호씨를 보고 싶다고, 데리고 오라고 때를 쓰네요. 옆에서 성원숭이 저를 째려보면서 몽이를 타이릅니다. 제가 죄인이에요... 동생들이 태어나면 제일 먼저 몽이에게 보여주겠다는 약속과 밥먹고 간식을 주겠다는 약속을 하고 나서야 몽이를 달랠 수 있었습니다.

밥을 다 먹고, 성원숭이 몽이와 거실에서 함께 텔레비전을 보는 동안 뒷정리는 저의 몫이에요. 요리를 엄청 못하기 때문에, 설거지와 뒷정리라도 제가 하기로 했습니다. 이상하게 똑 같은 재료와 레시피로 음식을 만드는 데도, 결과물은 항상 사람이 먹지 못 할 음식이에요. 예전에 한 번 억지로 다 먹어보았다가 식중독에 걸려서 죽는 줄 알았습니다.

거실에서 나는 소리를 들어보니 포켓몬 배틀을 보여주나 보네요. 설거지를 다 하고 저도 거실에 나와서 소파에 앉았습니다. 텔레비전에서는 작년 석영리그 배틀을 보여주네요. 아주 흥미진진합니다. 저도 15살때 저기 나간적이 있어요. 아쉽게 챔피언에게 졌지만, 그것도 벌써 12년 전의 일입니다. 그때 모은 배지들은 아직도 가지고 있어요.

텔레비전에 나오던 배틀이 챔피언의 인터뷰와 함께 끝이나고, 시계가 9시 반을 가리킵니다. 이제 몽이는 잠자리에 들 시간이에요. 성원숭은 몽이를 화장질에 데리고 들어가 세수와 양치하는 것을 도와줍니다. 요즘 몽이 혼자서 세수와 양치하는 법을 배우고 있어요. 파란색 잠옷으로 옷을 갈아 입은 몽이는 동화책을 골라서 저에게 가지고 왔습니다. 매일 몽이가 잠들때까지 책을 읽어주고 있어요. 오늘 몽이가 고른 책은 '잘자요 루나톤'이라는 책입니다.

아까 그렇게 낮잠을 자고서도, 몽이는 제가 책을 다 읽어 주기도 전에 잠이 들었어요. 성원숭도 몽이의 옆에서 잠이 들었습니다. 저는 둘에게 이불을 잘 덮어주고 깨지 않도록 조심히 방을 빠져나왔어요.

뭐 별로 한 것도 없는 것 같은데 피곤해서 하품이 나옵니다. 이대로 씻고 그냥 잠에 들지, 아니면 쓰던 논문을 작업하고 잠이 들지 고민이 되네요. 한참 고민하다가 일단 씻기로 마음 먹었습니다. 뜨거운 물에 몸 좀 지지면서 피로좀 풀어야겠어요. 

욕탕에 뜨거운 물을 받아놓고 몸을 담갔습니다. 뜨거운 물에 몸을 맡기니 뭉친 근육이 풀리는 듯한 느낌이 들면서 노곤노곤 하네요. 차가운 물을 적신 수건을 머리 위에 올려놓고, 반쯤 누워있는데 손목에서 메딕기어가 삐빅거립니다. 화면에 57번이 빨간 색으로 떠올랐어요. 57번은 성호씨의 번호입니다. 재빨리 몸에서 물기를 닦아내고 깨끗한 옷을 찾아 입었어요. 비누칠을 안해서 조금 찝찝하긴 하지만 아까 외출후에 깨끗이 씻었으니 괜찮을 겁니다.

제가 화장실에서 우당창 거리며 나오니, 시끄러운 소리에 성원숭이 깻나봐요. 방에서 나온 성원숭이 무슨 일이냐는 듯이 쳐다봅니다. 성호씨에게 문제가 생긴 것 같다고 말해 주었어요.

분만실에 들어가자 제일 먼저 보인 것은 블레이범에게 의지한채로 엉거주춤하게 일어서 있는 성호씨입니다. 전에 제가 알려 주었던 대로 진통이 오는 동안 조금씩 움직였던 것 같아요. 다리를 타고 흐르는 액체를 보니 이제 양수가 터졌나봅니다. 출산이 조금 이르기는 하지만 나쁜 상황은 아니에요.

"진통 간격 체크 하셨어요?"

"십분 간격으로.."

성호씨는 물어보는 질문에 착실하게 대답하면서도 아픔 때문인지 인상을 찡그립니다. 이제 관장을 시작해야 겠네요. 아직 준비기이기 때문에 참을 만 할겁니다. 관장을 하는 동안, 그 과정이 부끄러운지 성호씨의 얼굴이 잘 익은 사과처럼 붉어졌어요. 저는 성호씨의 이런 모습이 한 두번이 아니라 아무렇지도 않은데, 성호씨는 아직도 부끄러운가봅니다. 하지만 부끄러워도 할 수 없어요. 항문을 통해 아기가 나오는데, 더러우면 아기에게 좋지 않습니다. 안에 들어갔던 관장액이 깨끗하게 나올 때까지 계속 수차례 반복적으로 관장을 했어요. 성호씨의 구멍이 잘 익은 복숭아처럼 흐물흐물 합니다. 관장이 끝나고 남은 일은 성호씨의 상태를 체크하면서 기다리는 일 밖에 없어요. 그 동안 성원숭은 성호씨의 배와 허리부근을 마사지 해줍니다. 통증경감에 많은 도움이 되요.

두 번째 출산이라서 그런지 몽이 때보다 진행기가 빨리 왔습니다. 성호씨의 진통 간격이 빨라지고 진통이 길어졌어요. 성호씨가 침착하게 호흡을 고르는 동안 옆에서 블레이범이 성호씨를 따라서 호흡합니다. 누가 보면 저 녀석이 애 낳는 줄 알거에요.

성호씨의 양쪽 다리를 벌려 구멍에 손가락을 넣어 자궁문이 얼마나 열렸는지 확인했습니다. 자궁문이 벌써 7.5cm나 열렸어요. 저는 태아감시 장치를 성호씨 배에다가 부착했습니다. 이걸로 아이들의 상태도 보고, 머리가 제대로 아래를 향하는지 확인할거에요.

진통이 심해질수록 성호씨의 눈에서 눈물이 마르질 않습니다. 정말, 많이 아픈가봐요. 다시 한 번 구멍에 손가락을 넣어 확인하니 자궁구가 완전히 열렸습니다. 이제 열심히 힘을 줘야 할 때에요.

"자, 블레이범은 성호씨 손잡아 주고, 성호씨는 무릎세우세요. 진통의 흐름에 맞춰서 힘을 줘야해요. 진통이 없을 때는 힘주지 마시고요. 이미 한 번 해봤으니까 잘 할 수 있죠?"

저의 말에 고개를 끄덕인 성호씨에게 저는 손수건을 말아서 입에 물려주었습니다. 힘을 주면서 이를 악물었을 때, 이가 상하지 않게하기 위해서에요. 진통이 올 때마다 성호씨는 이를 악물고 길게 힘을 줍니다. 어찌나 힘을 많이 주는지 성호씨의 손에 잡힌 블레이범의 손이 부러질것 같아요. 얼마지나지 않아 성호씨가 힘을 줄때마다 구멍이 벌름거리면서 아기의 새카만 머리카락이 보입니다.

"성원숭, 깨끗한 수건이랑 따뜻한 물 준비해줘. 성호씨, 아주 잘 하고 있어요. 아기의 머리가 보여요."

아기의 머리가 나오면서 성호씨의 구멍이 최대치로 늘어났어요. 그리고 드디어 아기의 머리가 나오면서 어깨가 구멍에 걸렸습니다. 무슨 신생아가 이렇게 머리숱이 많은지. 갓 태어났을 때 몽이의 머리보다 훨씬 수북합니다. 성호씨가 다시 한 번 힘을 주니 아기의 어깨가 빠져나오면서 떨어지는 것을 손으로 받았어요.

미리 준비된 소독한 가위로 탯줄을 자르고, 펌프로 코와 입 안에있는 이물질을 제거 한 뒤에 거꾸로 들어서 엉덩이를 때려 양수로 막힌 기도를 터줬습니다. 울음소리가 아주 우렁차요. 첫째는 완자님입니다.

저에게 손을 뻗는 성호씨에게 우는 아기를 깨끗이 닦아 건내 주었어요. 엄마 품을 아는 건지, 품에 안기자 마자 울음을 그치고, 성호씨 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 입을 오물거립니다. 젖을 찾는 거에요.

첫째 아이가 젖을 빠는 동안, 잠시 쉴틈도 없이 다시 진통이온 성호씨가 인상을 찡그리고 몸에 힘을 줍니다. 

정말 거짓말 안하고, 둘째는 힘 한 번 주니 쑥하고 나왔어요. 첫째 보다 몸집이 작아서, 첫째가 나온 구멍으로 쉽게 나온 것 같습니다. 둘째 아이도 왕자님이에요.

이제 두 아이 모두 성호씨의 품에 안겨서 젖을 빨고 있습니다. 저는 그동안 성호씨 다리 사이에 빠져나온 탯줄을 잡아 당겨 태반을 빼내고, 따뜻한 물에 적신 수건으로 성호씨 다리 사이를 닦아주었어요. 출산 때문에 구멍이 늘어나서 성호씨도 어쩔 수 없이 당분간 기저귀를 차야할 것 같습니다.

**Author's Note:**

> 조아라에서 이사했습니다.


End file.
